


beauty in all she is

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [12]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, I cannot believe there isn't a tag for that, Magical Accidents, Magical Girls, Massage, Romantic Fluff, Wingfic, Wings, magical girl transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Will sometimes struggles to lose her wings when transforming back to her regular human form, and trying to hide them gets to be incredibly bothersome. After one particularly stressful fight, the wings won’t disappear, and she's too exhausted to worry about it.Thankfully her girlfriend is there to get her home and help her feel better.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Taranee Cook/Will Vandom
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	beauty in all she is

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Wingfic" square of my quarantine bingo.
> 
> Title from Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" because I was listening to it as I was writing.

It happened rarely, but every time it did was a study in frustration. Not _just_ for Will, true, but mostly for her. Taranee probably had to deal with it the most, out of the rest of them, but she did so by her own choice.

This time, like every other, it had been a surprise when Will transformed – after a long, exhausting fight – and her wings wouldn’t disappear. Yes, the fight had been a difficult one, but Will just wanted to curl up in bed with Taranee and sleep until she woke naturally.

She didn’t want to spend hours, possibly days, worrying about whether or not she had to hide her wings from the general public. A lot of their friends and family had witnessed their transformations by now, and those who were accepting or not-quite-normal themselves all knew about Will’s rare transformation problems, so family and friends weren’t a problem.

It was _everyone else_ she had to deal with.

Taranee’s hands settled on her shoulders, warm and stronger than most would think possible, and Will looked up at her girlfriend. Taranee smiled at her, gentle and soft and _warm_ , always warm, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her voice drifted into Will’s mind.

_‘It’ll be alright, Will. We’ve dealt with this before, and we can handle it this time as well.’_ Will sighed, and leaned into Taranee as lean arms wrapped around her. She slipped her own around her girlfriend’s waist, shutting her eyes and resting her head on Taranee’s clavicle.

“See you later, then,” Irma said, and Will opened an eye to see the curvy woman – arm around Cornelia’s slender waist – smiling fondly at her. Cornelia looked as exhausted as Will felt, and she couldn’t blame her. “I’m taking this one home before she passes out on me.”

“You know I can still hear you,” Cornelia grumbled, but didn’t protest when Irma kissed her cheek and hugged her closer. Hay Lin giggled, and leaned into Will’s line of sight.

“I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, bright and cheery as always, and Will nodded – without lifting her head from Taranee’s shoulder – before shutting her eyes again. Taranee pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and then picked her up bridal-style. Will didn’t even react beyond putting her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, trusting Taranee to take her home safely without anyone seeing her fluttering wings.

Taranee opened the door to the apartment she shared with Will and walked inside, closing it behind her gently and placing Will carefully on the couch. The redhead had passed out somewhere along the way, and still her wings had yet to vanish. This wasn’t going to be one of the times where they faded away once Will slept, it seemed, and so Taranee was going to try something they hadn’t before. If it worked, then she’d try it every time this happened.

It didn’t happen often, sure, but it caused enough stress when it did that Taranee was all for finding a convenient way to fix the problem.

“Mm… ‘ranee?” Will mumbled, and Taranee hushed her softly.

“Right here, Will,” she murmured back, placing a hand lightly on her back between her twitching, still-alert wings. They were gorgeous – all their wings were, being almost identical – made up of fragile-looking translucent segments, each almost shaped like an elongated water droplet, and they fluttered delicately in the air as Taranee let the full weight of her hand rest on Will’s back.

“Time is it?” Will asked on a yawn, and Taranee glanced at the clock. She pulled a face.

“Close to midnight.” She stroked her hand down Will’s back, from the nape of her neck to the small of her back, and frowned at the tension in the muscles around her spine. If this tension was what was making it so that Will’s wings wouldn’t go away, then what she had in mind might just work. “Come on,” she said, standing up, “let’s go to bed, and I’ll give you a massage. You’re very tense.”

“A massage sounds incredible,” Will sighed, and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees before climbing off the couch. Taranee put an arm around her again, and Will leaned into it with a hum. A smile curled her lips, and she guided her girlfriend around the couch, down the hall, and to their bedroom.

The odd nature of the wings meant that Taranee could remove Will’s shirt without cutting or otherwise damaging it, and she did so as Will tiredly kicked off her shoes and undid her trousers. Will stumbled towards the bed tiredly, flinging her bra aside and then toppling face-first onto the bed as soon as she reached it. Taranee stifled a laugh and took off her own shoes and clothes, though she did put on her nightwear before grabbing one of the lotions Will liked to use on her skin. She straddled the back of her girlfriend’s thighs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. Will turned her head to the side so she could breathe, opening one eye and smiling when she saw Taranee, and then she shut her eye again and exhaled deeply.

Taranee poured some of the lotion into her hands, feeding heat slowly into her palms until the lotion was no longer cold and her hands should feel good on Will’s tense muscles. She started down near Will’s hips, placing her palms either side of the lumbar curve, and Will sighed contentedly as Taranee pressed her thumbs directly either side of Will’s spine, instantly zoning in on the knots of tension there. She let the heat radiate steadily from her hands, working out as much of the tension as she could and digging her thumb into a particularly stubborn knot that had Will making little pained noises before it _finally_ released and the pained whimpers became a relieved moan.

“Better?” Taranee asked softly, and Will hummed happily. Taranee smiled, and set to work. She occasionally needed to add more lotion to make sure she didn’t chafe her girlfriend’s skin as she worked, but she made her way up Will’s back steadily, occasionally pausing at a troublesome spot before she moved on. Will wasn’t trying to stifle any of her noises – pain or relief – but she was going limp and relaxed beneath Taranee’s warmth and steady massage.

And then Taranee reached the muscles closest to Will’s wings.

She pushed her palms against the tension, and then had to jerk back as Will’s wings flared wide, almost hitting Taranee in the face. Will jolted, starting to tense beneath Taranee again, but Taranee recovered quickly and pushed harder, warmth sinking into Will from her hands, _forcing_ the muscles to give up and relax.

They resisted for a moment, Will’s wings half-raised and quivering, small agonised whimpers escaping Will’s mouth, but Taranee won that fight. The worst of the knots between Will’s shoulders melted away, and her wings trembled once more before spreading to the sides and going limp. Will released a sigh at the same time, body relaxed once again, and Taranee smiled as she continued to work.

Will’s wings didn’t act out again, and Will was dozing by the time Taranee was done working out the tension in her upper back and neck, instead just easing off her touch until she was stroking fingers over skin rather than forcing tension out with palms and knuckles.

“Try to lose the wings now,” Taranee murmured, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the back of Will’s shoulder, and Will hummed in sleepy acknowledgement. Taranee continued her gentle touch, still leaking warmth, and smiled in satisfaction when Will’s wings went away with the same gentle light that accompanied any of their transformations.

Taranee kissed Will’s neck and then slowed her massage until her hands were just resting on Will’s shoulders.

“Now we know what works,” Will mumbled, and Taranee laughed softly. She swung her leg over Will’s hips and coaxed her girlfriend into moving beneath their bedcovers, kissing her softly when she grumbled protests at the movement. The space beneath the blankets was warm, and Will was soft and warm and went easily into Taranee’s arms, her back to Taranee’s chest, one of her hands tucked beneath her head. Taranee shifted closer, aligning their bodies from knee to shoulders, and placed her hand on Will’s stomach as she continued to radiate heat from her entire body.

Beneath the covers, Will curled in her arms, Taranee kissed the back of her girlfriend’s head and finally let her own exhaustion catch up to her. Just before she drifted off, she felt Will tug her hand up and kiss her knuckles, and a smile curled her lips as sleep finally took her.

**Author's Note:**

> W.I.T.C.H. was probably my first fandom, and so I have a soft spot in my heart for all of these girls and I love them dearly.


End file.
